


The runner and the florist

by waddles



Category: maze runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, cuTIEPIES, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt works at a flower shop that's right next to the cafe that Thomas and Minho run to. Thomas didn't even like flowers that much, but he liked the cute boy who called him Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, requests etc all loved!  
> Thank you for reading, there will be more soon

As soon as Thomas opened the door he knew that it was going to be a good day, or at the very least a good run. He walked onto the street and started to jog to Minho's house, then they could begin their normal morning run.   
The two boys ran the same way each morning, three blocks to the right then follow the main road to the park where they could pick up some breakfast and cool off. It had been two weeks since Thomas first found out about Minho's routine and he wanted to join straight away.   
Thomas ran past Minho's house and Minho ran out, keeping the same pace as Thomas.   
"Morning."  
"Morning." Both of the boys smiled and kept running. 

When they got to the park they were both out of breath and happy to stop and sit on the nearest bench.   
"Hey, you wanna get some coffee now?" Thomas suggested.   
"Shuck yeah. Some toast would be great too." They both laughed and stood, walking to the road and then crossing.   
It wasn't a long walk to their normal cafe, but Thomas suggested they raced.   
"Really man? It's not gonna be a long race, plus you're gonna lose."  
"We'll see about that." Thomas smirked and then started sprinting down the street.   
"Hey! Shuckface.." He sighed and ran after him.   
At every hit of Thomas' shoes hitting the pavement he was even more sure that he was going to win, so sure that he ran past the cafe, noticing this he turned to the place he was currently in front of... A flower shop.   
Minho laughed a bit breathlessly.   
"You forgot where the cafe was? Thomas? Hello?" The dark haired boy waved a hand in front of his friend's face to no avail. Thomas was focused on something else.. A gorgeous blonde boy putting colourful flowers into a glass vase.   
Minho followed Thomas' stare.   
"I'll order our coffee seeing as your busy right now." All he got back in reply was a mumble.   
Thomas hoped he looked ok. He was going in. 

He pushed the light glass door open and heard a soft tinkering of a bell above him. The place was beautiful, pristine white walls and flowers arranged perfectly on shelves and tables.   
"Hello sir, may I help you?" Thomas heard his voice and knew he had already fallen for the boy.   
The brunet tried not to choke on his words as he replied. "You can call me Thomas."  
The florist grinned. "Nice to meet you Tommy. My name," At this he tapped his name badge. "is Newt."   
Tommy. No one called him Tommy, well apart from this beautiful stranger.   
"Nice to meet you too Newt."   
"Just ask if you need anything."   
Thomas had to bite his tongue not to ask for his number.   
Long story short, he walked out with a bunch of flowers and more energy than coffee could ever give him. 

"Thomas, you took forever, I had to drink your coffee otherwise it would have gone cold." Minho laughed. "You got his numb- Holy! That's a lot of shucking flowers."   
"I know. I couldn't help it." 

They ran back and said their goodbyes.   
These runs were getting interesting.


	2. The next run (some more flowers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas starts to get somewhere with Newt.  
> (I can't write summaries. Read it, ya know)  
> And also, please tell me if you want another chapter. Or if you want anything to happen in that chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments etc all welcome

Thomas woke up earlier the next morning, he just couldn't sleep properly. Too excited like a child on Christmas. He took a long swig of coffee and smiled. Newt, what a cute name. The brunet splashed cold water on his face and made sure he looked okay. He'd put on his best running clothes on.  
Thomas walked over to his flowers, smelling them. He was so excited.  
He sprinted out that morning as quick as he ever had done before. 

Minho noticed his fresh appearance.  
"Hah, I know this isn't for me. Let me guess, the barista? No, no. Ah, that guy in the flower shop that, hey knowing you, you haven't stop thinking about." He teased.  
"Ha ha, Minho." He ran a bit faster in front of him.  
"You know I'm teasing, c'mon Thomas. Anyway, you didn't tell me how it went yesterday, only the flowers." Minho made sure they were at the same pace again.  
"His name is Newt-"  
"Like the lizard?" Minho chuckled and immediately stopped after seeing the look he got from Thomas.  
"He's British and um. He has brown eyes."  
"Really? That's all you know?"  
"Sorry. Would you've already got married by this point?" Minho huffed.  
"No, but I'd at least would've known more than you."  
"Well, I work differently than you do."  
"Okay." That was the end of their conversation until they got to the park. 

"Christ, it's cold today." Minho muttered, "Makes me want coffee even more. What are you going to have? Hot chocolate? Chocolate? So you can sigh about your crush like a school girl?" He teased.  
"Minho seriously, I think this could go somewhere."  
"Okay, lets get some coffee before you go to your florist boy." Thomas nodded, excited but nervous for his second meeting with Newt. 

The bell sounded so comforting, like coming home after a long, difficult day.  
"Ah! Hello Tommy!" Newt leaned forward on his mint painted countertop and smiled widely to him. "It's a bit too cold for those clothes, isn't it?" The temperature between outside and inside the shop hadn't changed at all, so Newt was wearing a plaid scarf.  
"Jogging warms you up, and inside is supposed to be warmer. Heating out?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately. So, what can I help you with?"  
"Flowers." Thomas answered, unsure.  
"Well yeah. This isn't a library." He laughed, moving out from behind his counter. "Any specific kind? What's it for?"  
That question caught him slightly off guard, Newt took his silence as an answer.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, who were they to you? Yellow flowers like daffodils mean-"  
"No, no. No one has died, they're just for, you know to brightened up my place."  
"Ah, okay. Sorry, I just figured. Call if you need me." Newt smiled and walked back to counter, Thomas noticed his limp for the first time.  
Thomas asked for his help and got a bunch of red carnations, his new favourite.  
"Thanks Newt, see you later."  
"Goodbye, Tommy." The boys grinned at each other, Thomas turning around and Newt sitting back down.  
"Oh, hey Tommy?"  
"Yeah?" Thomas turned back around.  
"I'm not in on weekends." He scribbled something down on a spare bit of paper. "We can meet here on Saturday? Because I know you're not exactly here because you want the flowers." He smiled widely at Thomas as he walked over, handing him the note.  
Thomas nodded almost frantically. "Yeah okay." He took the note and left, inwardly screaming and victory dancing.  
Screw what Minho thought, he was doing just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Hawkbirb


	3. The meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas isn't so sure if this is going to work out, fingers crossed he doesn't screw up and make Newt hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short because I'm not sure if anyone really wanted a new chapter.   
> Please enjoy! Comments etc welcome!

Thomas was seriously nervous, so nervous he'd already spent spent half an hour going through all of his clothes wondering if they were nice enough to wear in Newt's presence.   
Oh shit. He only had an hour.   
Thomas stared at his clothes.   
They were only going to Starbucks anyway, he knew he shouldn't be fussing this much but he couldn't help wanting to impress Newt.   
He ended up throwing some plaid on and skinny jeans on, so he didn't look like he was trying too hard. It wasn't even a date. It couldn't be. A friendly meeting.   
Thomas was determined to have at least one date with him though. The brunet smiled and left his apartment. 

Thomas walked into the Starbucks, palms sweaty and quite distracted. He looked around.   
No Newt.   
Thomas was getting one of their big ass cookies and an iced coffee to go.   
"Tommy?" Thomas turned around to see Newt. He looked amazing as expected, a slightly oversized jumper that hung off his frame. Cute.   
"Hey Newt!" Thomas grinned at him, got his iced coffee (he didn't need to eat his sorrows out anymore) and then sat down with Newt how was holding his hot chocolate so it was warming his hands up.   
"A cold drink?" He questioned with a smile. "It's bloody freezing." Thomas looked down to his drink then back to Newt's eyes.   
"I know it is but I love these drinks. It's like eating ice-cream on a cold day." He grinned, seeing Newt nod then sip his hot chocolate.   
"So how have you been?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Yeah, fine." An hour, a water and an actual coffee later they said they goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers.   
Thomas grinned and walked back to his apartment, sending a text to Newt.  
I'll see you on Monday  
A buzz.   
I'm looking forward to it 

Thomas grinned, this was going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more? Comment and tell me! Also I take requests etc


End file.
